elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drifa
|Base ID = }} Drifa is a Nord pawnbroker in Riften. She is the wife of Bersi Honey-Hand and co-owner of The Pawned Prawn. Background She spends most of the day inside of the store with her husband. She occasionally walks about the Riften marketplace. Be it outside of the store or inside, Drifa provides no services or dialogue options. When she is inside the store with her husband, they will make idle banter. She is also known to be an avid follower of Mara.Mara Smiles Upon You! Conversations ;Bersi Honey-Hand Bersi: "Drifa? I was looking through our books and there's an entry for "spices." Says we spent 300 septims. What is that?" Drifa: "Spices? I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about." Bersi: "You sure? It was in your hand writing. If you can't keep the books straight then let me do them." Drifa: a slight tremble in her voice "Oh, yes... spices. That was a special order for someone in Whiterun. Should be along any day now. Don't let it worry you, my dear." Drifa: "You keep giving and giving Bersi, and they'll keep taking and taking. When is it going to end?" Bersi: "What would you have me do, woman? Cross the Guild? Take them all on one by one?" Drifa: "You know I don't mean that. We need to find a way out of this. Perhaps talk to Laila..." Bersi: "Laila is as clueless as she is stupid. No. If anything's to be done about this, we have to deal with it ourselves." ;Grelka Drifa: "Grelka, have you had anyone come by and try to sell you an iron war axe?" Grelka: "Not lately. Why?" Drifa: "Well, we had one go missing from the Pawned Prawn, and I was just wondering..." Grelka: "Oh I get it. 'It's missing so Grelka must have it.' I wish this town would stop pointing their fingers at me. There is a Thieves Guild in town you know." ;Madesi Drifa: "We have a few pieces of jewelry at the Prawn, Madesi. Want to come look at them later?" Madesi: "I wish I could, milady. Sadly, I haven't sold enough of my own jewelry, let alone buy some from you. I'm sorry." Drifa: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm certain Bolli would be happy to lend you a few septims." Madesi: "Much appreciated, Lady Drifa, but I'll manage." ;Marise Aravel Drifa: "Thanks for that bushel of apples, Marise. They're wonderful. How did you keep them so fresh?" Marise: "Can't tell you. It's a bit of a trade secret I picked up when I was living in High Rock." Drifa: "Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it and you'll have me as a customer for life." ;Nivenor Drifa: "So how are things with you and Bolli?" Nivenor: "How do you think? He's a pig. All I am to him is a warm body to lay with." Drifa: "Nivenor! How can you say that? He gives you everything you ask for." Nivenor: "If I cared for your opinion on our affairs, I'd ask. Now, if you'll excuse me." Quotes *''"Bersi's afraid that someone's making a move to take the Pawned Prawn from us. I think he's being paranoid."'' *''"We both own the Pawned Prawn together, but he's single-highhandedly kept the place running despite all our problems."'' *''"I just care about my husband so much and I hate to see him in this state."'' *''"Hello. Welcome to the Pawned Prawn."'' *''"My husband Bersi will be the death of me. He spends too much time worrying about Riften and not enough about himself."'' *''"Be careful out there... Riften can be dangerous."'' Trivia *Bolli says that Drifa is his wife, even though Bolli's wife is Nivenor. This may be an error by Bolli's voice actor, or that Drifa was planned to be Bolli's wife, but this was changed before release of the game, and the dialogue lines were not re-recorded. *When not in The Pawned Prawn, Drifa can usually be found in front of Brand-Shei's or Grelka's stalls in the center of Riften. *While listed as each other's spouse when checked through the command console, curiously Drifa's and Bersi's relationship rank is set to "allies" rather than "lovers," the latter being the standard for most if not all other spouses in Skyrim. *It is implied that Drifa may be embezzling from the Pawned Prawn. In a conversation with Bersi, Bersi brings her attention to an anomaly in the store's record book, in her handwriting. She first lies about having any knowledge of it, then attempts to dismiss it. Appearances * de:Drifa es:Drifa fr:Drifa pl:Drifa ru:Дрива Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants